The prior art includes a wide variety of medical devices and components, related manufacturing techniques, and related packaging techniques. For example, physiological characteristic sensors are generally known in the art for use in a variety of specialized applications. In this regard, thin film electrochemical sensors are used to test analyte levels in patients. More specifically, thin film sensors have been designed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose (BG) levels and monitoring BG levels in a diabetic patient, with the distal segment portion of the sensor positioned subcutaneously in direct contact with patient extracellular fluid. Such readings can be especially useful in adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes regular administration of insulin to the patient.
A glucose sensor of the type described above may be packaged and sold as an assembled product that includes certain features or components that allow the patient to position and subcutaneously implant the sensor. For example, thin film glucose sensors are often implanted subcutaneously/transcutaneously using a needle that punctures the skin of the patient as the sensor is introduced. The glucose sensor product may include the sensor device mounted to a flexible adhesive skin patch, which in turn is mounted on a pedestal (that is utilized for storing and shipping the product). The glucose sensor product may also include a removable needle hub that contains the insertion needle. The glucose sensor product is compatible with an insertion device that cooperates with the needle hub to insert the needle. A subcutaneous glucose sensor of this type is sensitive to placement and positioning on the skin. Accordingly, it is important to take good care when deploying the glucose sensor product to ensure successful adhesion of the mounting patch to the patient's skin.